


Reward

by CattyRoggers19



Series: Janto One-shots [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Character Death, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattyRoggers19/pseuds/CattyRoggers19
Summary: Jack finally gets to see Ianto again. Even if he had to wait a vey long time.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Janto One-shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792978
Kudos: 8





	Reward

Face of Boe POV

The Doctor turns quickly as he hears a shout for Novice Hame as my glass cracks. I know this is the end. The sight in his eyes is one of dread. I don’t want to make him feel bad, but I need this. I want this. He looks so young. He is hurt by life but not as much as he will be. This saddens me but I know that we will get to make so many memories together. We keep crossing paths. It’s funny me laying here; he has no idea who I am, he will soon. He will know and I won’t. Everybody knows that everybody dies but nobody knows it like The Doctor. But I know that he will never just accept people dying because I know that all the skies of all the worlds will just turn dark if he ever, for one moment, accepts it. He runs around the room trying to save me, but he doesn’t realise that this time I don’t want to be saved. I don’t need to be saved.  
‘Doctor stop running. Just enjoy my company whilst you still have it.’  
‘I can’t just accept this. We have so many more memories to make together. We are the same.’  
‘We make many more memories; trust me.’  
‘How do you know?’  
‘Trust me.’ He sits on the floor beside me and we just sit and talk. 

Then I hear a voice that I recognise. She seems so young, so full of hope.  
‘Over here.’ The Doctor shouts.  
Martha begins to walk towards me as she speaks. ‘Doctor what happened out there. What’s that?’ She doesn’t know me yet. Not the me she will know. Not the me she will love.  
‘It’s the Face of Boe. It’s alright. Come and say hello. And this is Hame. She is a cat. Don’t worry.’ He turns back to look at me with sorrow and pity on his face. I know he is disappointed that he couldn't save me but this time he doesn’t need to save me. He has saved me so many times. Not just from death but from myself. It’s my time to go. ‘He’s the one that saved you not me.’  
‘My lord gave his life to save the city. And now he is dying.’ Novice Hame says as she begins to cry. I know she will miss me but I’m going to a better place.  
‘No don’t say that good old Boe plenty of life left.’ The Doctor says knowing how untrue it is.  
‘It is good to breathe the air once more.’ I say knowing this will be the last time.  
‘Who is he?’ Martha says. If only I could tell you. If only you could see that this isn't the end. This isn’t goodbye for either of you. You will see me again.  
‘I don’t even know.’ But one day you will old friend. One day you will know who I am before I do. ‘The legend says he has lived for Billions of years. Isn’t that right? And you’re not about to give up now’. I’m not giving up; I'm leaving the world in your safe hands.  
‘Everything has it’s time. You know that old friend better than most.’ Everyone I have loved has had their time and now I get to go back and meet with them once again. I get to be whole again.  
Novice Hame stares at The Doctor. ‘The legend says more.’  
‘Don’t, there is no need for that.’ He says The Doctor never liked endings, but this is just the beginning for him.  
Novice Hame continues. She never did listen. ‘It says the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to a traveller.’  
‘Yeah but not yet. Who needs secrets Eh?’ We all have secrets we can never tell. We both know that.  
‘I have seen so much. Perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind as you are the last of your, Doctor.’ I say trying not to make him cry. He has seen so much pain. I don’t want to think of my death as a loss, but this is like a reward for me.  
‘That is why we have to survive. Both of us. Don’t go.’ The Doctor begins to plead with me now. One day he will realise that this is what I wanted, this is what I needed, and he couldn’t have prevented this because I’m a fixed point.  
‘I must. But know this Timelord. You are not alone.’ And with that, my final sentence I now get to rise and no longer be alone. 

I am lucky I got to die surrounded by people who loved me. Most people who have lived as long as me would die alone. But I was never and will never truly be alone. Some of the people surrounding me may not actually know they love me, and they might not know who I am yet but one day they will realise and that is the day that they will realise just how much they mean to me. They were there at my darkest hour.  
Novice Hame - Although it was her punishment to take care of me. I believe that we both enjoyed it. She was quite funny when you get to know her a little better. She will always hold a special place in my heart.  
Martha - She will never know actually she was at my death bed, but it is easier that way. She has so much life left in her she has so much joy and happiness still to come. She has so many memories that are still to be made not only with the Doctor but with us at Torchwood. She will always hold a special place in my heart.  
The Doctor - A man very much like myself. He doesn’t like to look back on the past but not because he is ashamed because sometimes it’s just too hard. Seeing all of the people you have lost. Seeing all of the lives you have endangered. Davros got one thing right that day: The Doctor never looks back, but it isn’t out of shame, it’s out of love for humanity. If he looked back, he would never be able to move forward and save civilisations. He would never be the great legend that he is. He will always hold a special place in my heart.  
Ianto - Although not physically there I could feel his presence. It was nice to know that I would finally get to join Ianto. Ianto doesn’t need a place in my heart because Ianto would and will always have my heart.

3rd Person POV

We know he doesn’t want to stop saving the world, but he has gone out saving the world. He has gone out doing what he loves. Of course, he has because that is Captain Jack Harkness. He died saving the world. He died doing something he loved and saving a person he loved. He got to save the Doctor from the heartache of losing another companion and he got to save Martha’s life and now he gets to go and collect his reward. Out of every being within the universe he deserves to get a reward; he has lived for so many years and he has spent most of those not only protecting humanity but protecting every other species he could find and helping anyone who asks. As he dies, he is not scared or afraid. He is finally at peace because he knows that this is the end and that he will now get to spend the rest of his life with Ianto. He gets to be with Ianto again after waiting 4,999,998,044 years. He finally got the reward that all of his years of service deserved. He deserves so much more but all he wants is to be with his one true love. All he wants to have is to give Ianto meaning again. The room is now silent except from the weeps of Novice Hame and the quiet whispers of two souls finally reunited after many years apart.


End file.
